Love War Kidnapped
by Rockellee
Summary: Bella was kidnapped. She was found two years later. Edward and her were best friends, she loved him more than he knew. What will happen when Bella is found alive and how much have things changed? All human. normal pairings.
1. Found

_**OK well im working on this story as well as Forrbidden Love. **_

**_I do not own twilight, Stephnie Meyer does._**

**_Summary: Bella and Edward, best friends, Bella fell for edward, he didnt know. One stromy night Bella gets Kidnapped. For two years she is missing, but when she is found what will happen between Edward and Bella. And to make things worse the bombs started falling in America litterally._**

* * *

_*flash back*_

_My parents where still working. It was nine at night! I was texting my best friend Edward. I loved him, he didn't know. I would say 'I love you!' a lot, but he of course just thought brotherly/sisterly love. He didn't get the full meaning. I wished he loved me the same way._

_There was a thunderstorm and I was texting him of how I was scared of the thunder shaking the house. I heard the door to the garage open; I just assumed it was my parents, so I stayed in my room. I heard someone running up the staircase. Again I just thought it was my mom running to the bathroom. _

_My door swung open, I looked up and saw a huge man wearing a ski mask standing there. I was frozen in fear. He ran at me and I jumped off my bed and tried to get to the door that he was standing in front of. _

_Before I could scream he grabbed me and kicked and punched, not doing any good what so ever. Then I saw just blackness._

_*End of flash back*_

It's been two whole years. I lay there again on the cold, damp cement, in pain from another beating. I wasn't quite sure where I was. I had lost so much weight. My clothes had barely fit, mostly desecrated. I had gotten a long striped shirt from one of the men, I don't see him anymore though, and he was nicer than the others. I only had that shirt and a pair of shorts. They rarely fed me but I did get to take showers and brush my teeth. I was always locked in a small dimly lit room with no windows. And when I did take a shower someone would be in there to make sure I didn't run.

I would be a sophomore now. I wondered what my friends are doing. Emmett he was like my big brother, he was protective, but he still acted like a 5 year old all the time. Jasper, he was shy and very sweet. I wonder if he asked out Alice yet. Alice was my very bestest friend! We would always go shopping and the occasional make-over. I missed those. Rosalie, she may have been stuck up a little, but she was extremely nice if you got to know her. Then there was Tyler, Mike, Angela, and Jessica. But, Edward, I missed him the most. I always wondered if he ever got a girlfriend. I still loved him. I tried not to think too much of those, I would cry.

Apparently the war had moved to America, there were frequent bombings, some where close and I could faintly hear them, but most was from the radio and listening to a distant sound of a television.

There were three men I actually saw there where more than that though, at least 5 more. I didn't know what they wanted with me.

The door opened and I stood up shaking it was hard to stand. The taller man, I think his name was Laurent, motioned for me to come. This was odd they only let me out of the room to shower and I had already had my shower for today.

I did as said and walked over. He put his hand on the small of my back and led to me to what looked like a living room. He told me to sit and I did as said. Maybe they where letting me go and I could see my family! Wait, don't think like that, don't get your hopes up! I told myself.

The stronger, scarier man that gave me most of my beatings, his name was James, can forward.

"We believe you have come of age now."

"WH-what?" I asked in a small voice.

"Come" he simply said, putting his hand out. My head was screaming this is a bad idea! But I knew if I didn't take his hand I would surely get beaten. I took his hand and he jerked me up and led me to another room. It was small; there was a bed, a couch, and a huge radio that took up half of the room. It reminded me of the one in Edward's room.

"What do you want with me?" I stuttered.

"Well, Bella," That was the first time he used my name. "At first it was just for ransom, but when the war came over, your parents we couldn't get a hold of them. We were just going to kill you, but a friend of mine, John, had the great idea to wait till you were older and simply use you for _other_ pleasures. And since you are 16 now, we think its about time."

"What _other_ pleasures?"

"Listen b*tch, you will do what I say and you will have no objections, got it? And if you do you won't see the daylight for another five years." He yelled. "And since I'm the main guy here I get to go first." I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I wanted to run, for something or someone to save me. I prayed for god to save me.

"Now" He said turning on the radio, "I would very much like a little strip show, I have seen you have matured much since we first brought you here." I gulped. "Now!" He ordered. I started with my shorts that you could barley tell I was wearing from the long shirt. I didn't have much clothing. Next was my shirt I took off as slowly as possible, tears fell from my eyes again. "Hurry!" He ordered again.

Once my shirt hit the ground, there was a loud bang from the living room. It was the front door. "Stay here," He left the room closing the door again behind him. Next there was shooting. I quickly dressed and looked out the door. There where army solders standing over the bodies of 10 men. Three I recognized. One of the army men looked up and saw me. He pointed his gun at me and walked over.

"Bella?" He questioned quietly. I nodded, his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put it to a face.

"It's me, Tyler." I opened my eyes widely he had changed so much. "Come with me. He grabbed my arm and I winced in pain, he had grabbed my arm right at one of the bigger bruises. "Sorry,"

Was this a dream or was I really going home?! I couldn't wait to see my parents, my friends, Edward!! I was loaded into an army vehicle and driven to an army base. I was rushed to the medical center first.

* * *

**Okay it will get better!! haha **

**please please please review. hoped you liked it and plus im open to any ideas you have i would love it if you gave me a few.**

**i should have the next chapter up tonight or**** tomorrow.**

**~*Love Rockelle*~**


	2. Going Home

**i wanted to give a specail thanks for thr first 2 reviews, kayalacullen13 and Twilight-obbsessed-Betty.**

* * *

So many things have changed in those two years. When I got to the Medical center I was put in a room, it was the same as any other doctor's office. I sat on the patient bed thing it was the most comfortable thing I had sat on in a long time.

Soon enough the doctor came in. I would recognize that face from anywhere. It was Carlisle! Edward's father!

"Bella? Is that really you?!" He said wide eyed when he saw me. I nodded.

"Yes,"

"Edward will be so pleased to see you." At the mention of his name I felt something like butterflies in my stomach. I faintly smiled. "Well let's take a look at you." He said, putting his stethoscope at my chest.

"Well, you seem to be okay, but let's take a few x-rays." I shoonodded again. He led me to the x-ray machine. We took a few of my chest and arms and legs. After that he led me back to the room and he left. I hoped I would see Edward and everyone else as soon as possible especially my family!

A few minutes later he came back with the x-rays in hand. He put them up on the light thingy.

"What happened to you?" He asked speechless when he saw them. You could tell were I had many broken bones that healed oddly, many on my arms and legs and a few on my ribs. It looked pretty bad.

I looked down at my shoeless feet I didn't want to talk about it. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Carlisle wiped it away. "It's okay, don't cry, you'll be fine." It was quiet for awhile. When I finally calmed down Carlisle told me I needed to get a few shots and after that I would go home with Esme.

When I was done with the shots I was met by Esme who gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're alive! Edward will be so happy to see you!" She told me. "He's been so depressed since you went missing."

"Hi Esme, I cant wait to see him either!"

"There are some clothes you can have at my house that I bought just for you, but I didn't expect for you to be so thin! But I'm sure most will fit. We need to fatten you up!" I laughed a little.

As we drove she updated me up on everything. For a mom she sure was quite the gossiper! Jasper and Alice have been together for a year now and Alice asked Jasper out. Emmett and Rosalie are still together even more in love than before. She hadn't said anything about Edward.

We pulled up to the Cullen's huge house and Esme led me upstairs to the guest room. She guided me to the closet which was full of clothes all for me!

"Oh Esme! Thank you so much, you didn't have to. I'm sure my mom would have taken me." She was quiet, I turned and saw the expression on her face.

"Bella come sit next to me," she said patting the side of the huge bed next to her. I walked over to her and she gave me a hug.

"They died, didn't they?" I said expressionless. Again silence from her. "What happened?" i asked.

"One if the bombings," She spoke after a few seconds, "It hit there office," She rocked me back and forth. I didn't want to cry yet but a few tears fell. I hugged her back. "It's all gonna be ok." She whispered. About ten minutes passed.

"I'll go make us some food." She said getting up and walking out the door wiping her eyes. I lie back on the bed and soon found my eyes closing. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two years.

_The room was dark, I only heard my breathing. Someone stepped forward;_ _His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him away._ _It was James. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. He got closer and put his cold hands around my arms. He pushed me down and he was ontop of me._

I shot up in the bed in a cold sweat brathing heavily. The room was dark. Someone had changed me into a pair of pajamas. The moon shone through the window and I saw someone sitting in the chair across the room. I jumped when they got up and came closer. When he put his face closer to mine I noticed who it was.

It was Edward. I forced a little smile. "Hi," I whispered.

"Bella," His voice had changed but was somewhat the same. It was deeper. He had gotten a new hair cut. It was messy. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

"You don't know how much I've been missing you!" I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back and sat on the bed. "What time is it?"

"About 3am. Are you hungry?" He asked holding out a plate of food Esme probably made.

"Yes. Give me that!!" I said grabbing it. I haven't had Swedish meatballs in like forever! Esme only sometimes made them when I came over.

"Well, someone is hungry." He said.

"You try eating nothing but a tiny bit of oatmeal only once every 2 weeks." I said in between bites. He didn't say anything, it was an awkward silence. I set the plate down that I had finished in a matter of seconds and looked at him. I knew that face. "Forget that I said that." I said quietly.

"No, no it's fine. I..I uh…um..."

"You what?" I said after he didn't say anything.

"Uh, do you want more? There's more in the fridge." That wasn't what he was going to say but I ignored that for now.

"Um yea,"

"Kay, I'll be right back." He took the plate and headed down the stairs. I shouldn't have said that, about what I had to eat. He was back in two minutes and handed me the plate.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime" I ate in silence. He gave me enough to fill me up and I also ended up chugging a few glasses of water that made me have to use the restroom.

"Be right back!" I said

"Oh, by the way, Esme told me to tell you that the purple toothbrush is yours."

"Kay," I said rushing to the restroom. After using the toilet I picked up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror to see my crazy refection. I was only skin and bones! Jeeze! I hadn't seen myself in a mirror in two years, and back then I was a pretty good weight. I needed to get back to that. My hair was darker and I couldn't wait to get my hands on some eyeliner again and not to mention a new hair cut. My layers where basically gone. They kept my hair short only cutting in length so it wouldn't get to long; it was down to my waist.

But I saw something else in the mirror. I saw both of my parents. My dad's skin and eyes, my mom's hair and face shape. I started crying; I collapsed to my knees and sat against the wall shutting my eyes. I heard the door open and close and someone's arms wrap around me. It was Edward. He rubbed my back.

"It's all going to be ok. You'll see." He picked me up and walked back to the room. He sat me on the bed and I snuggled into his chest.

"Shh, go to sleep."

"Sweet dreams," I said,

"Hopefully about me." He remembered. That was one of the things we would always say to each other. It made me smile a little and I fell back asleep.

* * *

**_Please review. it'll get more exciting trust me!_**

**_~*Love Rockelle*~_**


	3. This can not happen

The sun shining in through the window woke me up. When I opened my eye's I noticed I was still lying in Edward's arms. I turned so I was facing him and I rested my head on his bare chest. He smelled the same as I remembered. But he definitely had more muscles.

"Bella! OMG I'm so happy to see you!!!" Someone screeched throwing the door open. I jumped and Edward woke up. It was Alice. Alice was Edward's sister.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked half asleep.

"I could ask you the same Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Well can you go for a second; I have to talk to Bella."

"You can say whatever you have to say while I'm here." He said

"Okay, well, Bella, Jasper and…"

"Okay I'm gonna go. I don't want to hear about your love life."

"Bye Edward," Alice said as Edward left the room.

"Hi Alice, I've totally missed you and our shopping sprees!" I said jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Me too! We have to go today, and I know you, you want to get your hair cut don't you?"

"You really do still know me! God I missed you!" I said giving her another hug.

"How about we go get manicures and pedicures and you can get your hair fixed and then we will go meet up with everyone!"

"Sounds good,"

"Kay, so hurry up and take a shower!" She said pulling me up. At least Alice could get my mind off sad things for awhile.

I turned on the radio while I took a shower and let the tears fall. I didn't want to be comforted right now. I hated crying in front of people.

I got out I headed to my room. When I got in there I couldn't help but to start laughing. Alice was standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot with the most hilarious expression on her face.

"What did I do?" I asked giggling.

"You where in the shower for over an hour!"

"Sorry, so what did you pick out for me to wear anyway?"

"This," She pointed to a blue tank top and a black pair of shorts with a black Roxy sweater.

"Cute! What about the shoes? You know I only wear Converse, Fallen, and Adios."

"Yea, I know. I didn't know which ones to choose. Esme picked out so many!"

"Wow, that's a first!" I laughed and got dressed. It was a little big but I made it work. I walked into the closet to find out the entire back wall was shoes! It was awesome, but a little too much. I chose the blue and black converse.

"Wait I need eyeliner!" I said before we left. Alice laughed and handed me an unopened case of black eyeliner. Thank god, I never went anywhere without eyeliner even though people said my eyelashes where long and dark enough to go without it. But i still hated mascara it makes your eyelashes feel like spiderlegs.

After Alice fixed my hair for me, even though we were going straight to the hair appointment, we were finally on our way.

"So how are you going to get your hair cut?" Alice asked on our way to the hairdresser's house.

"Uh, I guess layered and with swoop bangs."

"No highlights like you used to have?"

"Nope the color it is now reminds me of my mom's but it's still lighter than hers was. But I might put in a few purple streaks underneath and in the bangs."

"Sounds cute,"

"Thanks," We where there in no time due to Alice's driving. I still couldn't believe she got a Porsche 911 turbo for her 16th birthday!

Alice had a personal hair stylist, her name was Michelle. It took a few hours to get all the split ends and damage, but it turned out completely perfect.

"Wow, you look so much better already!" Alice said

"I know! Thank you so much!" I said to Michelle.

"Okay, now to get out nails done!" Alice said pushing me out the door. "Just put it on the tab Shelly!" We got to the nail salon in a few minutes. I picked out the blue nail polish, like I usually did.

Afterwards I felt so much better! I was actually happy, I probably shouldn't be and I was only happy because Alice just knew how to cheer me up. And plus when Edward see's me now! I just wish I could read his mind.

We got back in the car and headed to get some pizza! Just thinking about it made my mouth water! "Bella, you look hot!" Alice said looking me over in the car.

"Thanks,"

"It's true, oh and here Esme and Carlisle got you a cell phone, same number as it used to be." She handed me an iPhone with a pink clear case.

"Whoa, thank you. I love it! I would give you a hug if you weren't driving!"

"And I also put everyone's phone numbers in there too!"

"Thanks," I said again.

"Stop thanking me!" She said as soon as we pulled into the pizza place.

As soon as we got inside I noticed everyone. They had all changed so much. Everyone was there except for Edward. I wonder where he is.

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice from behind me, it was Emmett!

"Em! How are you?!" He ran over and gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"I'm good! You?"

"Doing better."

"Jeeze! Your just skin and bones! Let's get some pizza into you! Be right back." Same old Emmett. Next Rosalie came over.

"Hey Rose!"

"Hey Bella" She gave me a hug.

"You're so skinny! Wow. Listen I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Oh, thanks,"

"Yea,"

"Bella!" Jasper called from across the room.

"Hey Jazz!" I said walking over.

"I've missed you!" He said giving me a hug.

"I've missed you too!" Everyone welcomed me back. At least Lauren wasn't there. Edward and I used to talk about how she was such a bitch, well because she was. She tortured me everyday since fourth grade! No one really liked her because of how she acted. She was just crazy and mean. Everything had to go her way. Knowing her, she was probably glad I was gone.

Emmett brought back a 23 inch veggie pizza. Cosmo's served the biggest and best pizzas in town! The slices alone were bigger than my head!

"I expect you to eat that all by your self." Emmett said

"Ha Ha you're funny!" I said picking up a slice. I actually did end up eating about half of the pizza though.

"Yea I didn't even expect you to eat that much." Emmett laughed.

"Do you know where Alice ran off too?" I asked looking around.

"Uhm, I'm not sure."

"Okay, do you have any gum?" I asked

"Yea, here you go." He handed me a piece of 5 gum.

"Thanks," I heard my phone start ringing in my pocket; it was an unavailable number so I went outside to answer it.

"Hello?" I said,

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I gulped

"Uhm, who is this?" I was pretty sure I knew who this was.

"I think you know who this is, I'm alive, and I will find you." It was James. How did he not die? What was going on? My phone fell from my hands I couldn't move.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and quickly grabbed my phone. "Bella what happened? Who called?"

"Can we talk about it later?" I stuttered.

"Sure," She looked worried and started heading back inside.

"Hey Alice, wait, where is Edward?"

"Um, he should be here soon, why?"

"Just wondering, I'm going to stay out here for awhile."

"Oh, okay." She walked back inside and I leaned against the wall. I saw Edward's car pull up and I stood up, he parked in the farthest parking spot possible. I don't think he noticed me though. He got out and ran around to the other side and opened the door.

I couldn't believe who had stepped out. It was Lauren. I swear if he…oh my god. I couldn't stop the tears. He bent down and kissed her and she wrapped his arms around him. That was supposed to be me. I guess more had changed than I had thought.

I turned and started running. I heard people calling after me, but all I wanted to do was run. I didn't know where I was I was going. Night fell soon enough, and I collapsed in the middle of the woods. I couldn't move, I just let the tears fall.

_My heart broken, my body shattered._

* * *

**_that was sad, i almost cried writing it. _**

**_well, please review. please give me some ideas for the future_**

**_~*Love Rockelle*~_**


	4. I thought i got away from both of them

I laid there, I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. I had no reason to live anymore. I stared at the blurry full moon above me, wondering what it would be like for someone to love you. My eyes stung from crying, but yet, I still couldn't stop the tears.

I couldn't believe he would settle for someone as shallow as Lauren. I thought…I thought maybe he would love me back, even though it has been two years.

I felt rain drops fall against my skin. I decided to lift myself up and walk. The leaves crunched underneath me. The night air was a menacingly cold. But the sky was clear.

The rain picked up, I soon found out where I was going. I ended up in front of my house. It looked like a war zone here. Most houses destroyed. My house was still standing, but our barn was completely wrecked. I ran up to the front door and tried to open it.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I wondered inside. Everything was exactly the same, exactly how I remembered it. I wondered to the basement first. The first thing I saw was the pool table; it looked like someone was in the middle of a game. I ran up the stairs again to the kitchen. There was a picture of all of us at the park when I was only a year old on the refrigerator. I quickly grabbed it and stared at it and pushed it into my pocket.

I wondered up the stairs to my parent's room. My mom's perfume bottle collection was still there even. I stood there for a second recollecting all the memories. Next was my room. I opened the door slowly. My bed was made and my favorite old stuffed animal was sitting on the edge of my bed everything was extremely dusty. I slowly walked over to my bed and grabbed sprocket and held him close to my face. I crawled onto my bed and rested my head against the big fluffy purple pillow. I soon fell asleep

I heard a door open. I couldn't turn to see who it was. If I could I probably couldn't see them anyway.

"Bella," It was a guy's voice. "Bella, I guess I didn't have to come find you. Instead you came to me." It was James. I didn't care if he killed me, just as long as it was quick and painless. But why was he in my house? "Well, I think we should at least finish what we started." He said venomously. I was confused on his meaning…until he bent down and crushed his lips against mine holding my wrists down. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

He slid off my sweater and my shirt throwing them into the darkness. He rubbed his hands over my body, creeping down my thigh. His lips never disconnecting with mine, he pushed his tongue down my throat. His hands soon stopped at the button of my shorts. He had some trouble with the button. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream. But I was lifeless almost. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, it was like a bad dream. I was crying the entire time, it was uncontrollable. He soon slid them off; all I had were my underwear. He moved his lips over my neck and down my shoulder and back to my neck. He soon moved his hands down to my underwear.

"Bella!" I heard from down stairs. "Bella!" It could have been Edward or Emmett, maybe Jasper? I was about to scream, but James put his hand over my mouth.

"Make one noise, I will kill you." He said vilely with his hand over my mouth still.

"Bella!" The voice was coming up the stairs. After a minute or so, it stopped completely. I bit James's hand as hard as I could, he lifted his hand and I scram as loud as I could. "Bella!" The person scram back, I could hear someone running up the stairs. Before I could comprehend anything I was being picked up and I was thrown threw the air. I felt something sharp and painful against my back, I think it was my dresser. I felt the ground next, carpet smacked my in the face. I started to lose consciousness I couldn't open my eyes without an aching pain. I felt cold fresh blood run into my face and over my back. I couldn't breath.

Was I finally getting my wish? Was I dying? Would I see my family again soon? Heard faint talking or yelling, I couldn't tell. I just wanted this pain to be over, but I soon saw nothing but blackness.

I was with Edward, things were back to normal. I saw my parent's in front of my house; we were sitting on the huge rocks in the front yard watching the sunset. But it all disappeared soon enough.

I heard a faint beeping, like a heart monitor. Someone was holding my hand laying there head on the bed sobbing. I slowly opened my eyes, despite the pain. I was in a hospital bed; all I had on was an annoying hospital robe. Then the pain hit me faster than a SSC Ultimate Aero. I squeezed my eyes shut clinched my teeth and crushed the persons hand tighter. I heard the heart monitor start to beep faster.

"Bella?" I heard, I think it was a man's voice. It was hard to tell, the pain was too immense. I squeezed there hand tighter. It sounded like they may have called a nurse.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine okay?" A lady said. I simply nodded. About 10 minutes later the pain subsided and I opened my eyes. I looked around the room again there was only one person there. The one person I did NOT want to see.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Edward tried to give me a hug trying to be careful.

"Get the hell away form me!" I yelled. A flash of confusion flashed across his face.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Just go away," I said looking away, tears threaten to fall. He stood there, stunned from my words. As soon as Carlisle walked in Edward moved his feet. Carlisle looked confused but tried not to show it.

"Okay, uh, Bella how are feeling?"

"Serious pain, but other than that fine."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Before the morphine 12, now like a 4."

"Okay, Bella, It's not easy to say this, but you have been a coma for a month." WHAT!

"Uh, uh, MONTH?!"

"Yes, a month, your back has a small fracture that is still healing we did have to put you into surgery, you had bleeding in your brain."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, kind of." I remembered up until I heard the word 'Bella' coming from the stair way. "What happened to James?"

"He's in jail. They want you to testify." After a moment of silence he said, "Okay I want you to move your toes for me." He said lifting up the sheets by my feet. I slowly moved my toes.

"Very good, it's very rare for a person to even be alive after what happened to you." What exactly happened to me?!

"When can I go home?"

"We are not sure yet, we need to put you in physical therapy and see what happens from there. Now, you cannot sit up completely straight or lay down straight. Let me show you the x-rays." He said grabbed the x-rays from the folder. He held them out and pointed to the middle of my spine showing a tiny hairline fracture. "It looks tiny, but even the tiniest fracture could cause someone not to walk."

"Ok,"

"And we will also give you a morphine button. When ever you feel major pain simply push the button, you can only use it every 15 minutes."

"Mkay," Carlisle soon left after telling me everything I needed to know and Alice walked in afterward.

* * *

**_Well, Bella wasnt very nice to Eddieward. I probably wouldnt either, but anysways i hoped you liked it_**

**_please review? Next chappy edward might come back..._**

**_~*Love Rockellie*~_**


	5. Please wake up

**EPOV**

Lauren and I where running late to Bella's homecoming party. Lauren took literally more than two hours getting ready everyday. We started going out about a year after Bella disappeared. I loved Bella, I was crushed when she was kidnapped, literally a zombie. When Lauren asked me out I said yes, even though she hated Bella. I guess it was just replacing Bella. People said I was completely different when we started dating. But when Bella got back…I felt that electric shock go threw my body when we touched. Maybe I still loved her? I don't even know…

"Okay let's go!" Lauren said interrupting my thoughts. She pecked me on the cheek and I led her to the car. It was a silent car drive to Cosmo's pizza. But when we finally got there I quickly jumped out of the car to see Bella. But I had to open the door for Lauren. I helped her out.

"Wait!" She yelled when I started walking away. I turned and she kissed me on the lips. I stood there until she deepened it and I wrapped my arms around her. When we broke apart I heard Alice calling after Bella. I quickly turned and saw a figure run into the woods.

I ran up to Alice. "What happened?"

"I don't know she got a call earlier. She didn't say who it was though."

"We need to find her!"

"I know!"

"What happened?" Lauren asked running up next to me.

"It's Bella." I said

"What did she do this time?" She asked annoyed,

"She's gone." I said in the same tone.

"O well. Hey how about we go back to my place, my parents won't be back till tomorrow!"

"Lauren, we need to find her!"

"She'll turn back up. C'mon! I think it's about time we at least tried!"

"Lauren! What the hell?! I'm going to help find her."

"Ugh! Why? What did she ever do to make you want to go find her so badly?!"

"She made me fall in love with her!" Did I just say that? Did I really mean it?

Yes, I did mean it. I loved her! I needed her in my life.

"Well, if that's how you feel we should break up."

"Yea, we should!" I agreed. Her jaw dropped and she stomped her foot like little girls who don't get what they want and ran off with Jessica.

We split up into groups and went out into the now dark woods. Most people left and decided to look for her in the morning. It was just Me, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, and Mike. I didn't like Mike one bit, he always would hit on Bella and he was such a pervert, but the more the better so I had to deal with him.

The rain started to pick up. I was thinking about what to closest shelter would be. But then I remembered her house, it wasn't too far away. But the entire area was basically destroyed from the bombings. Her house might still be standing though.

I broke out into a run, hopefully she would be there.

Once I got to her front yard, I noticed the front door was wide open. I ran inside and called her name. I walked down to the basement first, looks like someone was in the middle of a game of pool. No one was down there; I went to the kitchen and noticed the picture of her and her family at the park was gone. Someone must have taken it.

I started up the stairs to the top level. I called her names a few times, no respond. I guess she wasn't here. I headed back down toward the door. There was an ear-splitting scream coming from her room. I ran up the stairs and threw her door open. She was lying on the bed half naked with James on top of her. When he saw me he picked her up and sent her flying into the dresser.

I flew at him, sending him into the wall making a huge whole. He kneed me and made me fall to the floor. He kicked my face and I tripped him, despite the pain. I climbed on top of him and starting pounding his face.

All I saw was red.

When I was done with him, he was unconscious, but not dead. I quickly ran to Bella's side. She was lying in an awkward position, but I knew not to touch her. Blood was quickly running threw her hair and her back. I quickly dialed 9-1-1. All I wanted to do right now was to just hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. Blood was dripping off the dresser even.

The ambulance was the first to get there. They quickly loaded Bella first and did as much as they could. I rode with Bella to the hospital; I wish I could just do something, anything…

They quickly put her into surgery. Luckily my father was the surgeon. I paced in the waiting room, not able to sit or relax. I called Alice and she called everyone else. She showed up pretty fast still in her pajamas. Unfortunately Mike came too, still hated him.

Hours passed, Alice fell asleep in the waiting room and Mike left. I could finally sit down but I was still shaking my leg. I was sleepy but wasn't even about to close my eyes.

The sun started to light up the night sky, one of the other doctors came out to the waiting room and I stood up. He simply waved his hand motioning for us to come back with him. I shook Alice and she woke up, I pulled her along and followed the doctor.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in such a long time! Just been really busy with school and other stuff.**

**Okay so tell me what you thought! I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Any ideas will really help!**

**Love rockelle. **


	6. I dont know

**Sorry i havent updated in a long time. School is just so...time consuming. And it hasnt been that good with drama and all that shit. But i got my wisdom teeth taken out so i acually had some time to relax and write :)**

**so i hope you like it....**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella laying in the hospital bed my stomach churned and I had an indescribable feeling in the pit of my stomach. The doctor left with out a word, which was strange. I sat in a chair next to the bed and took her cold nearly lifeless hand in mine. Alice dragged herself over to the window seat and fell back asleep. I kissed Bella's hand and laid my head on the bed. I ended up falling asleep too.

The bright sun shone through the hospital window waking me up. Bella was still unconscious, the heart monitor made a steady beeping noise; occasionally it was speed up as if she was having a bad dream. I wanted to make all her bad dreams and all of her pains go away and never come back, even if it meant I had to endure it. I loved this girl, I was positive of it. It was killing me inside to see her lying there helplessly. Only if I could have gotten to her sooner this wouldn't have ever happened. Why did this have to happen to such an amazing girl?

The door opened startling me. I looked up to see Carlisle walk in with a concerned face. "When is she going to wake up?" I asked him.

"There is no telling when. She got hurt very badly. It could be a few hours to a few months." He said reluctantly.

"A few months?!"

"We are all praying for her."

"Is there anything else we can do for her?"

"Unfortunately no there isn't."

Days went by and she hadn't had any signs of waking up anytime soon. I visited everyday whenever I could, sometimes slept in the hospital incase she woke up in the middle of the night. I grew more depressed as everyday passed, thinking that she may not wake up.

Lauren tried calling me and texting me but I never answered her messages. I guess the only reason I was dating her was to get Bella out of my mind but she was always there in the back of my mind. I had to break up with Lauren soon. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang twice before she answered. "Edward! Why have you been ignoring me?!" She screeched before I could even say hello.

"Lauren listen, we need to talk." I said sternly.

"Why do you think I've been calling so much? We should go out tonight. Dinner and Movie sounds like fun. Even though we used to do it every weekend it never gets old!" She sounded annoyingly happy.

"Uhm…maybe just dinner tonight."

"Why?!?! I want to go see a movie! Is it because of that Bella?"

"You know what Lauren; I'll just see you later. I'll pick you up around five."

"Okay...Bye." I shut my phone and slid it back into my pocket. It was already three and I had to go home and change and take a shower. I looked down at Bella and ran my finger down her cheek and kissed her forehead before I left.

I drove up to Laurens house only 10 minutes late; my hair was still partially wet. I got out and slowly walked up to her door, dreading what was about to I rang the doorbell she skipped out the door with her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Shall we go? You're late by the way." She said quite chipper.

"By like 10 minutes."

"Uh, where are we going for dinner?"

"I was thinking the 3 Margaritas."

"Okay so what about La Baguette?"

"Um...ok." The drive to the restaurant was very awkward and quiet, not even any music. When we finally got there we got seated in a booth in the back and of course she ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

"We need to talk." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"We really do, baby. You see you've been over at the hospital with that girl way to much now. You should be spending time with me instead!"

"Or we could just see less of each other."

"What? Are you…"

"I just think that we should just see other people."

"Huh? Are _you_ breaking up with_ me_? Is it because of that bitch at the hospital?"

"Yes." I said slowly and she stood up and poured her water all over my head. "I guess I deserved that."

"You think? Take me the hell home now! I'll be waiting in the car." With that she stomped out to the car and I got the bill.

"Dude I would have broken up with that chick to. She seems like a bitch." The waiter said as he gave me the check.

"Yea, you don't know the half of it." I quickly signed the receipt and left. When I got to the car she was sitting with her arms crossed looking out the window. I started the car and turned on some music and drove her home. When she got out she slammed the door as hard as she could and made the car shake.

A month went by and school was supposed to start in August, it was June. It seemed like a regular day, I was sitting in Bella's hospital room watching some TV with Alice hoping she would wake up today. I glanced over at Bella, she was clenching her fists and her eyes seemed to tighten like she was in pain, the heart monitor started beeping extremely fast

"Bella? Alice, go get a nurse now!" I yelled as I ran over to the bed side. A nurse came in with a shot of morphine to put in the IV.

"Bella, I'm going to give you a shot of morphine for the pain ok?" the nurse stated, Bella just slightly shook her head. Bella laid there for a while till the morphine kicked in and she loosened her fists and relaxed. When she finally decided to open her eyes she looked around, she looked scared at first till she saw me. Then she looked angry and upset.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're finally awake!" I attempted to give her a hug trying to be careful.

"Get the hell away form me!" She yelled. I was confused; I didn't know what to do.

"What?" That was all I could say.

"Just go away," She whispered and looked away from me. I glanced over at her she looked like she wanted to cry. Carlisle walked in and I walked around him to leave. I saw Alice sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine. Once she saw me approach she set the magazine down and looked at me.

"What was all that about?" She asked quietly.

"I have no clue." I said sadly looking down at the carpeted floor that matched the dark orange walls.

"You know she loves you right?"

"No she doesn't. Did you hear any of that? I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to see me anymore."

"Edward, she's just hurt. She doesn't know how you feel. It obvious to everyone that she loves you and you love her but both of you are completely oblivious to how the other one feels." Alice said rubbing my back. "I'll go talk to her when Carlisle is done talking to her."

I didn't feel like talking so I just nodded and sat there. When Carlisle walked out Alice jumped up and walked into the room.

**BPOV**

I was shocked. A month? I was in a coma for a month! Alice walked in and gave me a hug. "Hey Bells. How ya feeling?"

"Hey Alice, uh…fine I guess."

"We've missed you so much. I don't even know what we could have done without you any longer."

"Alice can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"About everything! I love Edward but I doubt he even feels the same about me. School is starting soon and I'm two years behind! I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing has gotten much better since I got back."

"Give Edward time, he'll come around…trust me." She winked at me. She knew something and wasn't telling me. "Don't worry about school. You can finish those two years this month if you go to summer school, I've seen it done before. You'll have a lot of work but you'll be caught up."

"Uhm…okay. When can I start?"

"As soon as you get out of the hospital you can start. I'm going to summer school too so you wont be alone."

"Why are you going to summer school?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I need to go so I can graduate on time. You know I'm not good in school." She laughed.

"Oh right…" Was Alice not good in school? I don't even remember. All I knew was I wanted to get out of the hospital.

* * *

**So...hoped you liked it...**

**please review and any suggestions for the next chapter will really help!! Thanks.**

**Love Rockelle ^_^**


End file.
